


Reunion

by EndlessExplorer



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series, Shin Megami Tensei Series
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Future, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, Married Couple, Married Life, Memories, Multi, Near Future, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 15:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessExplorer/pseuds/EndlessExplorer
Summary: The Investigation Team meet back together at the Amagi Inn for their ten year Anniversary. What's changed?





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> After only recently having played persona 4 and discovering the majesty that it is, I wanted to write something relating to it. I've actually been meaning to upload something for a long time because it seems that my brain wanted to put itself on hiatus and just bang out rubbish every time I go near my keyboard. I'm happy with this and any like or comment would go a long way.
> 
> Thank you in advance.

            Sliding a coin into the lock, Yu wheeled the trolley into Junes. On his way home from work, he’d gotten a text from Yukiko asking him to grab quite a lot of stuff. He was surprised but maybe Yuki had simply gotten into the mood to try some new recipe or something. She’d come a long way from her ‘Mystery food X’ days and now whenever she had some new recipe or concoction that she wanted tasted and reviewed, she simply went to her husband.

            After Yu had gone back home after his year in Inaba, he only stayed there for a very short time. Together with Yukiko and his uncle Ryotaro, he’d built up a solid case to try and convince his parents to allow him to spend his final year before college in Inaba. Unbeknownst to everyone, Yukiko went along with him and between her testimony and Yu’s solid top-rank grades, his parents relented and gave their consent. His mother had also been more than happy to meet Yukiko and they got on spectacularly. Once they got back to Inaba, Yuki called the Investigation team together and everyone was over the moon to see Yu back again. Over the course of the year, Yu and the others grew even closer and it didn’t take long for everyone else to put the pieces together and finally realise that Yu and Yukiko had become a couple.

**\--**

            “Wait a minute… how long has this been going on?!”

            The others had just left, and Yu and Yukiko had been left alone. Where she had been rather timid last year, Yukiko had become quite forward with her advances and seeing how they were alone, Yu didn’t need any encouragement and they started making out. What they hadn’t anticipated on was Chie having forgotten her phone behind her and coming back to get it, catching them in the act.

            “I’d say around the time we saved Rise last year…”

            Yukiko had gone almost as red as the kimono she had been wearing while Yu avoided eye contact and scratched the back of his neck. Chie had her arms crossed and soon the others came back, wondering what had been taking Chie so long. After Chie had filled in the gaps; the reactions were different across the board. Chie was still a bit angry that her closest friends had kept her out of the loop while Rise, Kanji, and Yosuke all glared at Teddie who was jumping in the air. Naoto simply seemed content.

            “Ah ha! The master of love got it right!”

            Now it was Yukiko’s turn to get confused and she wondered what Teddie was talking about. Supposedly, they had all gotten together and made a bet on whether or not Yu and Yukiko were a couple. Teddie was the only one who bet that they were together while Naoto simply agreed with him. Sure, she was a little upset that she missed a chance to grab some small amount of Yen, but she was happy for her friends.

            While their friends hadn’t found out the way that they had intended them to, both Yu and Yukiko were happy that the news was finally out there. Now they didn’t need to hide their affection for one another from their friends anymore.

\--

            Yu travelled the aisles for the items on the list. It seemed like she was trying to make a massive five course meal, but he was sure that she had a plan. The last item on the list was soy sauce and despite the amount of times he went through here, it seemed like they had moved it again so spotting the familiar apron, Yu called for help. He got a pleasant surprise when it turned out to be Nanako. Yu had forgotten that she worked in Junes.

            “Hey Nanako! How’s things?”

            “Nothing new. Dad’s still a workaholic but he’s starting to take a little more time off work. What about with you and Yuki?”

            Since the year he’d spent in Inaba, Yu had helped bridge the gap that had started forming between Nanako and Ryotaro. As Nanako got older, Ryotaro began to explain how much it still hurt him over Chisaro’s death, and Nanako understood but she wanted to be able to show her mother’s photos to people again. They helped one another and Yu finally got to see what his aunt looked like. He had to admit that Nanako looked a lot like her mother. According to Ryotaro, they were both as sweet and as nurturing as each other and Yu instantly regretted not getting to know her when she was alive.

            “Yukiko and I are as solid as always. Everyday I just fall in love with her all over again.” Nanako laughed.

            “That line was horrible, cringy, and totally cheesy. You do realise that, right?”

            “I can’t help it. She brings it out of me. Actually, do you know where the soy sauce is? Yukiko seems to be making something big later and she’s sent me on a quest to get groceries.” Nanako tapped her chin slowly before grinning.

            “I have an idea…”

            “Would you be willing to share?”

            Nanako glanced downward and Yu followed her line of sight to a case of soy sauce by her feet. What luck! Nanako grabbed a bottle and deposited it in Yu’s trolley.

            “For some hotshot detective, you’re not that observant…” Nanako was barely able to keep her mouth in a straight line. Her lips looked like they were about to snap into a grin.

            Yu feigned hurt. “Low blow Ms. Dojima. Low blow…”

            Nanako laughed again. Yu started wheeling his trolley towards the checkout and absently waved his arm back towards Nanako. “Give your Dad my best, would you?”

            “Will do. Do the same for me with Yuki-san please?” Yu nodded.

After paying for the groceries, Yu loaded them into his sedan and headed for home. Pulling into the driveway of the Amagi Inn, the kimono-clad staff all welcomed him home and told him that Yukiko was looking for him. Yu deposited the groceries in the kitchens and informed the cooking staff that Yukiko had asked him to get those specific things, so they weren’t to be used. After he deposited his leather jacket and shoes, Yu soon found Yukiko in the main hall of the Inn. Many might have called Yu and Yukiko too young to get married as they were both still in their mid-20’s but it had been a serious topic on their minds for quite a long time before Yu had even proposed.

            Back during the second year that Yu had spent in Inaba, Ryotaro had the unfortunate luck of making an enemy out of one of the people he arrested, and it culminated in their house being set on fire. It hadn’t completely destroyed the house and it’s contents but while the incident was investigated, and the house being repaired, both Yu and the Dojima’s needed a place to stay. After hearing what happened, Yukiko had insisted that they stay at the Inn but at the time, they hadn’t any rooms big enough for the three of them. Yu, to this day, still wonders if it was Yukiko’s idea or something cooked up by her parents, but during the time they stayed in the Inn, Yu stayed in Yukiko’s room on a futon. The first few nights, both of them went to bed with deep scarlet faces but after the nerves had smoothened out, both of their futons were placed side by side and every night they spent wrapped in each other’s arms and they talked about every single little thing that was going on in their life. Be it school, part-time work, their feelings, or simply the seemingly most insignificant things; they synced and meshed together perfectly. Yukiko’s mother would often pass remarks that they worked better than most married couples that she knew and both Yu and Yukiko would smile in embarrassment. He could still remember the promise ring he had given her the night before he moved back out, in part because it was a major turning point in their relationship and also in part to the fact that Yukiko still has it in her jewellery box in their bedroom.

            Yu noticed that Yukiko was absorbed into the guest ledger, so walking up behind her, he wrapped his hands around her waist and leaned in close; planting a kiss right behind her ear. Yukiko yelped slightly before turning around and glaring at Yu. He had to admit that she could be terrifying when she wanted to but his favourite thing to do everyday wasn’t when he cracked a case or when he saved someone’s life, it was being able to come home and spend the rest of the day with his best friend. Yukiko was the first and last thing he saw everyday and he wouldn’t change that for anything. Sure, the other things were bonuses, but nothing could ever compare to his ‘Yuki’.

            “May I ask why you seem to love giving me frights?”

            “I don’t, but when the opportunity presents itself… you know me, I can’t help myself.”

            She glared on as Yu gave a wonky smirk. Yukiko knew that there was no point in being angry over it, that Yu had always been like that. Anyway, that smirk of his always calmed her down. Sighing in defeat, Yukiko gave Yu a quick kiss on the jaw before breaking away from his hold and returning to the guest book. Yu cast a glance over her shoulder and studied the lines. A certain name on the list grabbed his attention.

            “Rise? Why is she staying here? Isn’t she on tour at the minute?”

            Yukiko nodded slightly. “You know why she’s coming here…”

            Yukiko was surprised when Yu stared at her in complete confusion.

            “Don’t tell me you forgot?!”

            The surprise on Yukiko’s face paired with her comment put the fear of God in Yu. Scanning his memory, Yu ran through all the important dates in his head. It wasn’t anyone’s birthday, or their anniversary. What else could it be?!

            “What am I going to do with you, Mr Amagi?”

“Love me unconditionally until we both die of old age together?”

A cat like grin spread across Yukiko’s face. Yu swallowed hard.

“So, I only have to do this until then?! How do you feel about an open marriage in the afterlife?”

Yu looked like his brain had gone blank, like he was staring through dimensions. “Please tell me you’re joking…”

“We’ve been together this long and now you start to question me? I’m disappointed in you, Yu. Did you remember yet?”

Yu seemed afraid to answer which brought on one of Yukiko’s famous laughing fits. After she stopped, she kissed Yu again.

“There’s no need to worry Yu. You’re the one and only winner of the ‘Amagi Challenge’. I’ll be here beside you until the end of time… I only hope that you’ll be beside me too.”

Yu seemed to recover some of his earlier bravado. “Now you question me?!”

Yukiko tapped him on the chest before showing him the date on a nearby calendar. “It’s the 10 year anniversary of when we saved Inaba, you idiot. I told you that we were having a get together.”

The realisation struck Yu like a bolt. No wonder he didn’t see Yosuke at Junes today, he was probably at home with Chie, getting ready. Yukiko stopped his train of thought when she turned him around and pushed him towards the bath house.

“Now you go and get yourself ready. You smell horrible and if you’re nothing less than perfect later, believe me, I’ll let you know.”

Yu took a quick sniff of his armpits. She was right. He smelled like he had been swimming in trash all day. Giving Yukiko a playful salute, Yu ran off towards the bath house.

\--

When Yu finally came back, the party was in full swing. Chie, Rise, Yukiko, and Naoto were chatting together on the couch while Yosuke and Kanji seemed to be doing sake shots while Teddie cheered from one side. While the media would go crazy over a renowned clothing designer and a Junes store manager doing sake shots, or the famous Risette chatting with a police sergeant, the manager of the Amagi Inn and the ‘Prince Detective’, all Yu could see was his closest and dearest friends hanging out together for the first time in years.

Even with most of them living in Inaba now; their lives were chaotic and in Risette’s case, micromanaged to the point where her trips to the toilet were timed. It took a couple months of planning, but somehow Yukiko managed to get everyone together tonight and this simply marked another occasion that Yu had to thank Yukiko for putting together. Teddie spotted Yu and ran over to him before pulling him into a bear hug.

“Sensei! I missed you so much!”

Teddie’s outburst brought everyone’s attention on him and Yu was quickly surrounded by his closest friends; his family. Kanji and Yosuke took their time as neither of them seemed to realise how much they had drank until their legs gave out from underneath them. It almost seemed rehearsed but Naoto and Chie both slapped their face simultaneously at their respective husband’s antics. Rise soon joined in on Teddie’s bear hug and for a quick moment, Yu felt sixteen again.

While Naoto and Chie helped a drunk Kanji to the massive banquet table that Yukiko had set up, it fell to Yu to help Yosuke in. Yu was thankful that despite it being ten years since their fight against the shadows and the TV world, Yosuke was still his usual light and skinny self; Chie was probably a huge help in that area seeing as she became even more obsessed with fitness and training after she had managed to get into the Academy. Years later and the golden badge glinting on her belt was a testament to her achievements.

Yu was happy also seeing that Kanji had become comfortable in his own skin. He embraced his likes, hobbies, and interests and became a better person. No longer a ‘bottle blonde’ as he once called himself, Kanji’s hair eventually grew out the platinum blonde in favour of his more natural brunette colour. Once he and Naoto had begun dating, they only improved and bettered each other, and now Kanji was a renowned designer and Naoto an acclaimed P.I and criminal behavioural analyst. Kanji even offered to do Yukiko’s dress when they announced their engagement. Yukiko refused his offer seeing as she planned to wear her mother’s old dress, but refusing to take no for an answer, he personally tailored it to better fit Yukiko’s slimmer form; free of charge.

Yu was brought back to reality when he spotted Yukiko raising a glass out of the corner of his eye. Yosuke seemed to have fallen asleep but a swift slap to the back of the head from Chie promptly woke him up.

“Welcome everyone to the tenth anniversary of the Investigation team beating Adachi and saving Inaba!” Everyone cheered except Kanji and Yosuke who simply just mumbled something incoherent.

“I’m delighted that everyone managed to get time off for our little get together. I mean, a lot can change in ten years?! What’s new?” As Yukiko talked, she weaved her arm around Yu and leaned into his shoulder. Yu pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

Just as Rise was about to start talking, Teddie jumped up and animatedly grabbed a rucksack that he had brought with him. While retaining his youthful appearance, Teddie had matured in a personal sense. After working for Junes for a couple of years, Teddie had decided to go and explore the world that he still felt like a ‘tourist’ in. He still returned to Inaba every now and then but brought back with him, crazy stories and even crazier statues and souvenirs.

“Wait until you guys see what I got! I thought of Sensei when I saw this for some reason, and I don’t know why but I just knew I had to get it and bring it home. I had to haggle a lot for it, so I just hope you like it.” Yu smiled at Teddie. During that fateful year in Inaba, the Investigation team really became a family to him; much closer than his actual parents and former friends from his old school. He always thought of Teddie as a younger brother; someone that needed protection at times while still proving that he was able to protect himself as well. Yu took a sip from his drink as Teddie unwrapped his ‘present’ but almost choked on it when the statue was revealed. It was a terracotta statue of a man with an absurdly large phallic member on full display to everyone and everything. Yukiko instantly erupted into her infamous laughing fits, soon joined by Rise and Chie, while Naoto seemed to show genuine interest in it. Kanji and Yosuke were still quite drunk and for once Yu was happy about that. He knew he’d never hear the end of it!

“The guy who sold it to me said it was a fraternity statue or something… I wasn’t really listening to him. I just thought it looked really cool.” Yukiko couldn’t control herself and Yu quickly grabbed the statue before stashing it under the table.

“It’s a fertility statue, not fraternity!” Teddie was confused. “Sensei? What’s fertility?”

Yu looked at Yukiko who had gone a shade red darker in her face than the intense yukata she was wearing. He had to admit that if this had happened to anyone else in the room, he’d also be unable to stop laughing but now he felt like he was trying to explain sex to an innocent younger brother. Thankfully, the kitchen staff came in with their food and Yu was able to avoid that awkward conversation until later. Teddie seemed to forget all about his questions as soon as his eyes landed on the impressive banquet of food. Steak, fish, vegetables, everything and anything was being piled up high before their eyes and as soon as the last dish was placed and the last waiter excused themselves, the room fell silent.

“How many people are meant to be coming to this little get together Yuki? By the amount of food, you cooked, I’d nearly think that you invited the entirety of Yasoinaba…” Yu looked around for the source of the voice and soon realised that it was Chie, but he simply couldn’t see her due to the mound of rice that stood between them.

“I’m pretty sure if Inoue-San saw all this… he’d have me dragged out of here.” Yukiko seemed upset and seeing her; Yu spoke up.

“All that means is that everyone will have plenty of leftovers to bring home with them, _right everyone_?” Yu was rarely terrifying, but he was quite skilled at it when he needed to be.

“Of course! We were just joking Yukiko! Sorry if we might have taken it too far…” Seeing Yukiko perk up slightly, Yu gave a sigh of relief and started tearing into the meal. It was perfect. Yukiko had come a long way from ‘Mystery Food X’ as Yu and Yosuke had so eloquently put it in their younger years and now Yu regularly encouraged Yukiko to enter the local cooking contests held on the festival days. A furious blush would always tint her cheeks but seeing that smile on her face was always worth it.

As everyone started to eat, drink, and chat about current events, two members of the Investigation team were still out for the count. “What the hell did those two get into?”

“Some expensive sake that Rise brought with her…”

“And I was hoping to share that out too… Before I bought it, the shopkeeper told me that it was incredibly potent stuff. I wanted to see my Senpai drunk!”

Yu suddenly coughed as he almost choked on his food. After he recovered, he began to question Rise on why she had wanted to get him drunk in the first place and while this was going on, Chie leaned over and whispered something in Naoto’s ear. A mischievous glint shined in their eyes as they promptly excused themselves from the table for a minute before grabbing their warmer clothes and heading outside. A moment or two later, both of them returned with small buckets of snow. Rise, Yu, Teddie, and Yukiko watched as Naoto and Chie simultaneously poured snow down Yosuke and Kanji’s backs. As they both shot out of their chairs and devolved into some form of masonic dance rituals as they shook the snow free, Chie and Naoto retook their seats. As Kanji and Yosuke took their seats again, both Naoto and Chie feigned ignorance as to what happened. Yosuke looked to Yu for clarity, but he upheld the secret as well.

\--

Once the meal was finished and the dishes taken away, Rise decided to pull out another equally potent bottle of sake, laughing when Yu seemed nervous after being handled a glass. After their earlier antics, both Kanji and Yosuke were on water or soda, giving Chie and Naoto a chance to enjoy the powerful liquor. They were still quite drunk but adding more fuel to a fire has never fixed problems. Everyone shared stories.

“So anyway, this ‘fan’ somehow managed to get into my dressing room after a concert and waited for me to get back.”

“What did you do?!”

“I simply showed him that the moves that Risette did in that martial arts movie wasn’t some amateur double. By the time Inoue-San and security got there, I had him laid out cold!”

Chie jumped up and high fived Rise who was smiling broadly. “I have a story too. Some sexist bastard who thought I couldn’t do my job just because I’m a woman…”

Yosuke had recovered some bit at this point and his attention was completely on Chie. “How come I never heard about this?”

“Because first of all Yosuke, I took care of it. Second? I wasn’t sure how you’d react.”

“How would you expect me to react? Some blind fool couldn’t see my Chie for the sexy, badass cop that she is! I don’t doubt that you could take care of it, but I’d have liked to know before tonight…”

Chie gave Yosuke a chaste kiss on the cheek before wrapping her arms lazily around him. “I’m sorry. I’ll tell you about anything from now on.”

Yosuke kissed her back. “No worries but I don’t want to seem like I’m hovering over you Chie. Or like I’d panic over you getting a paper cut. If you want to tell me, tell me. If you don’t, there’s no need…”

“Anyone ever tell you just how sexy you sound like that?”

“Nope, but I’m quite well aware of it…”

Rise suddenly butt in. “This is all well and cute but tell the damn story! Give me the juicy details!”

Yukiko leaned forward and grabbed the bottle of sake. Slipping it beneath her yukata, she made an executive decision that maybe everyone had enough for tonight.

\--

After everyone had retired for the evening, Yu walked into their bedroom as Yukiko was sitting in front of a large mirror, slowly brushing her long ebony hair. Leaving his clothes fall off him, his chest was bare as he leaned down behind Yukiko, placing a kiss on the top of her head. Being so close allowed him to smell the heavenly bouquet of scents from her favourite shampoo. The sense of peace and fulfilment was practically palpable.

“Can you believe it’s been ten years? I can still remember the sensations, or the sights of that world. The sense that your soul almost crash landing into your body as we stepped through the screen.”

“I know what you mean. There are times that my curiosity simply get the better of me and I place my hand on the screen; waiting for my hand to fall through. Even though that year had so much wanton slaughter, on some selfish level, I’m almost grateful.” Yu looked over his shoulder at Yukiko who was still drawing the hairbrush in long slow straights. “Without those events bringing us together, would we be in the same situation? Would I be running around the world in an effort to get as far away from this place as I could? Would Chie have realised how good she is as a police woman? What about Kanji? Yosuke? You?”

Yu could see the wisdom in Yukiko’s words and considered them for a moment. She had a point. While there was a lot of pain and fear caused due to the fog, every member of the Investigation Team had been positively effected by their experiences together. It brought them together and held them together with the creation of unbreakable bonds and friendships. There was one thing that Yu was sure of though.

“Yukiko, I agree with you but one thing I choose to believe is that we were destined to be together. Give me another reality with no Adachi, no shadows; and I believe that I will find you again every time. I love you with every single fibre of my being.” Yukiko stopped brushing as she tried to calm the pink blush that flared up on her cheeks.

“Plus being able to claim that I beat the Amagi Challenge is always good too…”

A hard object flew through the air and connected with the back of Yu’s head; knocking him out. As Yukiko stood up from her vanity and moved over towards the bed. Stopping, she looked down at Yu and shook her head,

“For a top-class student, you can be really stupid sometimes. But I love you too. As punishment, you can sleep on the floor.”

 

 

 

“Why am I talking to you? You can’t hear me…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yukiko Amagi is best girl!


End file.
